Package tracking is an integral part of a package delivery service that allows a customer to track goods that they have shipped or that have been shipped to them. The advent of the Internet has allowed commercial carriers such as the United Parcel Service (UPS) to make it possible for customers to track their shipments online. Some businesses have taken package tracking a step further and integrated the package tracking functionality into their internal business systems. Thus, businesses have the ability to trigger business events based upon shipment status information received from a commercial carrier.
For the most part, package tracking services known in the art operate on an package by package basis and require that a customer query a carrier database with a package tracking number associated with the package to be tracked. As a result, it is difficult for a company with a heavy volume of inbound or outbound shipping to track all its packages currently in transit. Companies are often stuck with the burdensome task of individually tracking large numbers of packages or risk being surprised when an abnormally large number of packages arrives at its loading docks with insufficient help to dispatch it. An unsatisfied need therefore exists in the industry for a package tracking methods and systems that overcomes this and other problems.